


lost for you, i'm so lost for you.

by zohh



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2864495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zohh/pseuds/zohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(It’s the kind of love that makes Asami stop breathing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost for you, i'm so lost for you.

Asami is completely and irrevocably in love with Korra. She is in love with Korra and there is no denying that.

It’s a love that’s etched in every line on her face, that flows through her veins, that seeps into her very core when no one is looking. It’s in a bowed head, a blush, a cup of hot tea, a reassuring look.

When Korra finally responds to her letter from the Southern Water Tribe, Asami loves her. When Korra walks into the restaurant after being gone for three years, Asami loves her. When Korra saves them from members of Kuvira’s army, Asami loves her. At any time, in any situation, Asami is in love with Korra.

It’s the kind of love that kept her up at night worrying and writing for three years running; the kind of love that made a ball of ice drop into the bottom of her stomach when Tonraq walked off of his boat in Republic City. It’s the kind of love that makes her heart stop beating when Korra is fighting Kuvira; the kind of love that makes her heart beat too fast when Korra asks her to sit at Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding.

It’s the kind of love that she doesn’t know about; the kind of love that she doesn’t know she has for Korra.

Asami is completely and irrevocably in love with Korra, and she doesn’t know it.

They seek refuge under a tree in the spirit world after walking around for what feels like hours, and when Asami leans back against the trunk she thinks that this is the most comfortable tree in existence.

Korra stretches her legs out and sighs happily.

“Tired?” Asami asks, her mouth twitching upwards.

“Mmm,” Korra says, “it’s been a long couple of weeks.”

“You should rest.”

“So should you,” Korra murmurs, her eyes struggling to stay open.

(It’s the kind of love that lets Asami stretch her arm out until Korra leans into her body, her cheek pressed up against Korra’s head while her fingers brush through Korra’s hair.)

When they leave the spirit world and walk back through the portal, Jinora’s spirit is waiting for them, an urgent look on her face. They exchange a quick glance before Jinora’s spirit disappears and Korra follows the spiritual energy to where Jinora and Tenzin are.

“Korra!” Tenzin runs up to them. “Republic City is being attacked again. We think they’re leftovers of Kuvira’s army.”

“Where are they?” Korra asks, shoving off her backpack and letting it land on the ground.

“They haven’t reached the city limits yet, but we have to hurry. We can’t let them destroy what’s left from the last attack. Citizens have already started to return.”

Korra nods and Asami bites her lip.

“General Iroh is sending a small force, but they might not be here in time.”

“I’m going on ahead. Get the rest of the airbenders and Lin and some of her metal benders.”

(It’s the kind of love that makes Asami’s heart sink when Korra says this.)

“Korra…” Asami’s voice is strained and she’s fidgeting with her hands.

Korra looks at her. “I’ll be okay. Promise.”

(It’s the kind of love that makes Asami lunge forward and wrap her arms tightly around Korra’s neck; the kind of love that presses her lips to Korra’s cheek when she pulls back.)

Korra jumps into the air, even without her airbending staff, and takes off. Asami turns back to Tenzin and Jinora and defiantly says, “I’m going with you.”

Tenzin hesitates before nodding. “Fine,” he says. “Jinora, go get everyone else.”

“I’m on it.” Jinora detaches the gliders on her arms and opens them wide, taking off into the air.

By the time everyone is at the edge of the city, a small army of Kuvira’s followers is already charging. In unison they all yell, “IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT UNITER!” 

Despite their lack of mecha-suits, they manage to prove themselves fierce. Asami is behind a wall, waiting with Lin, while the airbenders attack from the sky. She crouches, peeking her eyes around the side of the wall. Every single earth bender from Kuvira’s army is hurdling rocks and metal bands at one, single target.

(It’s the kind of love that makes Asami stop breathing.)

Korra ducks, falling to the ground with an “oof”. A metal band grazes the side of her face. She tries to dodge the rocks and the metal, but the benders are relentless. They ignore the airbenders and keep pushing until they’re getting closer and closer to the city.

A chunk of earth soars through the air and hits Korra straight in the stomach. Before she has time to stand up, a metal band clings to her, binding her wrists together. Korra falls to the ground again, and the army members cheer.

(It’s the kind of love that has Asami running out while Lin yells after her, launching herself at the first member of Kuvira’s former army she sees, kicking her leg high in the air until the bottom of her foot collides with the army member’s face.)

With Korra face-down on the ground, the army takes to fighting the airbenders. The airbenders try to create a wind vortex, but the army members are smart and dodge it by planting themselves into the earth.

It’s only a minute before Korra’s body twitches and suddenly she’s in the air, hair disheveled and eyes glowing. She rips apart the metal keeping her arms together and lashes out with every element available to her.

(It’s the kind of love that stops Asami from fighting while she looks up, both horrified and in awe.)

“FOR THE GREAT UNITER!” The army members shout, but they’re too small, too weak, too unorganized for Korra.

The airbenders circle around once before landing back on the ground. Lin rushes over to Tenzin. It’s over in a matter of minutes, before the United Forces even get there.

(It’s the kind of love that has Asami running over to Korra, stretching her arms out to catch her; the kind of love that has her breathing harshly while Korra’s eyes stop glowing and fade back to normal.)

Later that night, when they’re back on air temple island, Korra is handing Asami a cup of tea when it hits her.

She turns her head slowly and watches Korra bring the cup up to her lips before grimacing. Korra pulls the cup out in front of her and flicks a puff of air over her up with her hand to cool it down.

Everyone else is asleep and they’re the only ones in the dimly lit dining room.

Korra lifts the teacup back up to her lips and her eyes shift to look at Asami.

“…What are you looking at?”

(It’s the kind of love that warms Asami’s entire body until her scalp and fingertips and knees and toes are tingling; the kind of love that makes her blink slowly and search for every small detail. It’s the kind of love that fills her up better than any meal could, that makes her want to burrow her head in the space between Korra’s neck and shoulder and breathe deeply, that has her feeling like she’s going to explode.)

Asami tilts her head, her face soft and content, and thinks for a moment before saying very plainly, very openly, and without wavering, “I love you.”

Korra sets her cup down quickly, spilling tea all over the table. She stares at Asami with wide eyes. “You do?”

The corners of Asami’s lips turn upwards in a small smile seeping with the love she has for Korra. She nods. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of rushed, especially the part with fighting the leftovers of Kuvira's army. I mostly just had the idea for the beginning and the end in my head, and needed a middle, ha.
> 
> For any of you who are Grey's Anatomy fans, the scene from the beginning of season six where Arizona tells Callie that she loves her played a part in my idea for the ending.


End file.
